Cinco Años
by Doctor Profesor Patricio
Summary: Hoy se cumplen cinco años. Cinco años desde ese maldito día del que se arrepiente tanto. One-Shot.


"_**Cinco Años"**_

**Este es mi primer fic. Llevo tiempo en el sitio, pero hasta hace poco me anime a creerme una cuenta y empezar a escribir, por favor no me maten. Este un One-shot.**

**Advertencias: Algo de alusión al suicidio, aunque no mucho, pero por paranoia le pongo "T"**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Total Drama

*Ring*

La chica en la cama solamente trataba de ignorar el ruido y continuar durmiendo

*Ring*

Ya no puede seguir durmiendo

*Ring*

Finalmente se resigna y apaga la alarma. No quiere salir de la cama, pero logra arrastrar su cuerpo fuera de la cama para ir a abañarse. Es sábado, por lo que no hay escuela ni mucho que hacer, más que sentarse en el sofá de su sala a ver televisión

Abre la puerta del baño y empieza a desvestirse; Entra en la bañera y abre el grifo del agua. Se sumerge dentro de la bañera, la fría agua recorre su cuerpo. Empieza a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, 'Hoy, se cumplen cinco años' Se pone a pensar. Cinco años desde que en ese jodido Reality Show llamado 'Total Drama World Tour' hizo que su vida fuera en decaída.

Aquella chica que creyó era su aliada, su confidente, su mejor amiga; y aquel chico que creyó era su rival, su novio, el amor de su vida; ambos la traicionaron. ¡Se besaron! ¡Y ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de confesárselo! Ella tuvo que enterarse gracias a Tyler. En ese momento, Courtney se hallaba destrozada, no sabia que hacer ante tal situación, por lo que, culpo a Gwen de lo sucedido y se volvieron enemigas, además de romper con Duncan por haberla engañado.

Trató de recuperarlo poniéndolo celoso, coqueteando con Alejandro, Sin saber que era solo una trampa para darle falsas esperanzas y así poder eliminarla. Ese maldito Alejandro también la engaño, pero no se molesto con el, después de todo, fue simple estrategia para ganar el juego.

Estaba devastada después de todo lo sucedido. Perdió a su mejor amiga, a su novio y la oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares. Sí no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos, puede que nada hubiera pasado. Pudo haber seguido siendo la mejor amiga de Gwen e inclusive pudiera haber continuado siendo la novia de Duncan.

Empezó a maldecir a sus sentimientos, No quiso tener esos celos, ese odio, esa desesperación y, en estos momentos, la soledad de no tenerlo su lado. Con todo lo que hiso en ese reality, llegó a conservar algunos amigos, como Alejandro and Bridgette, pero no podía salir con ambos a la vez porque Bridgette seguía estando molesta por el hecho de que él era el culpable de su eliminación.

Tenía que resignarse, su vida ya no valía nada. Todos los días le llegaban cartas delos fans, pero no para pedirle un autógrafo o preguntarle algo, si no para insultarla, decirle que no valía nada, que dejara Duncan y Gwen ser felices, entre otras cosas. Todo eso la orillo a una profunda depresión, por lo que tuvo que tomar un sinfín de pastillas y antidepresivos para lidiar con la triste realidad, e inclusive llegó a intentar cometer suicidio varias ocasiones, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, se arrepentía a ultimo minuto, No tenía mucho por lo cual continuar pero, la idea de morir se le hacia tan dolorosa como para cometer dicho acto.

Se despertó, regreso a ver al reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba una hora en la tina, por lo que dispuso a continuar bañándose. Termino y empezó a vestirse con su ropa de siempre. La blusa beige, el suéter marrón y los pantalones verdes, lo usual.

Teniendo nada mejor que hacer, decidió bajar a desaynar y saludar a sus padres, ero todo lo que encontró fue una nota que decía:  
"Querida Courtney:"

"Tu padre y yo fuimos a hacer las compras del supermercado, regresamos aproximadamente dos horas."

"Hay pan y otras cosas en el refrigerador para que te prepares un sándwich."

"Con cariño"

"Mamá y papá"

Era oficial, este día no podía ponerse peor.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, se fue a preparar un sándwich con lo que encontró. Tras terminar, se dirigió al sofá de su sala, cuando de pronto oyó que tocaron a la puerta. Decidió ir ver quien era.

Al abrirla, solo vio un paquete con una nota que decía 'Para Courtney'. Intrigada, decidió ver era. Tomo el paquete, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá. Empezó a abrir el paquete y lo que encontró dentro fue un DVD con una nota que decía 'Reprodúceme'. Sin nada que hacer, tomó el Disco y lo puso en el reproductor.

Aparecieron unas escenas del Reality show, en el que mostraba momento en los que estaban Duncan y ella. Los momentos en los que estuvieron peleándose e insultándose, y después mostraron los momentos que pasaron juntos, se volvieron amigos y cuando se dieron su primer beso.

La morena empezó a llorar de alegría recordando aquellos que fueron los momentos más felices de su vida.

Empezaron a salir escenas de la segunda temporada, cuando Duncan estaba extrañándola, cuando se besaban y abrazaban.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa por aquellas imágenes.

Empezaron a mostrar las imágenes de la tercera temporada, el beso de Duncan y Gwen, su rompimiento y el odio que surgió entre los dos, los insultos que se lanzaban el uno al otro, las ganas de asesinarlo que tenia y el odio y celos que tuvo hacia Gwen.

Courtney empezó a sentir que iba a volver a llorar, pero esta vez no era de alegría, esta vez era de tristeza por ver es horribles escenas y traerles esos recuerdos de regreso a su mente.

Ahora el video mostraba una pantalla en blanco con unas letras que decían:

"Ahora ve a la puerta".

Sin nada que perder, la castaña decidió seguir las indicaciones y fue a la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió de lo que vio. ¡Era Duncan! Llevaba puesta su misma ropa de siempre, y seguía apestando como siempre. Ninguna de las dos cosas le sorprendió.

"Hola otra vez, princesa" exclamo el punk.

Courtney quedó inmóvil "Que quieres maldito delincuente" exclamo con odio en su voz.

"Que brusca, así le hablas a tu novio" dijo el ex criminal.

"Tu no eres mas mi novio, me cambiaste por esa maldita gótica" hablo enojada la CIT.

"Escucha Courtney" Dijo Duncan "Gwen no importa en este momento, rompí con ella hace un mes, ya no es de interés"

Courtney quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo el punk.

"Me di cuenta de la persona que quiero eres tu" Exclamo Duncan.

En ese momento, Duncan trato de abrazar a Courtney, pero ella en vez de corresponderle el abrazo, respondió con un puñetazo en su cara. Duncan cayó al suelo. Su nariz empezó a sangrar, Courtney golpeaba más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

"Por amor a dios, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!" preguntó enojado el punk mientras se levantaba.

"Que planeabas que hiciera" Dijo la CIT "Me traicionaste, no tuviste el valor de decirme que e engañaste, rompimos en televisión nacional, te volviste el novio de mi mejor amiga, y así de la nada, quieres que te perdone, que te bese y que volvamos a ser novios, ¿¡Te parece a ti un buen por qué!" exclamo con enojo la castaña.

Duncan regreso a verla, se dio cuenta de que Courtney empezaba a llorar mientras le estaba gritando.

"Una relación no puede basarse en mentiras" Exclamo Courtney "Se necesita confianza y respeto, no puedes llegar a mi puerta después de cincos años y hacer como que nada paso y volver a ser novios" Tras eso Courtney empezó a llorar mas fuerte, quería regresar con Duncan, pero no podía perdonarlo así como si nada hubiera pasado, esto no era un cuento de hadas.

Duncan trato de abrazarla, pero la castaña solo lo empujo.

"Courtney quiero tratar de volver contigo, hace un año que rompí con Gwen" exclamó Duncan "Pasados dos años ya no sentía atracción por ella. Aun que la besara, no era lo mismo, no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba contigo"

Courtney notó que brotaba algo de los ojos del punk, ¿¡eran lagrimas! Nunca había visto llorar a Duncan "Trate de forzarme a seguir queriéndola, pero lo nuestro ya había muerto, por lo que decidí romper con ella." Dijo Duncan "Me echó del departamento que compartíamos, por lo que decidí regresar aquí, a Toronto, ya que aquí esta la casa de mis padres" Duncan hizo una breve pausa

"Me tomo cinco años darme cuenta que a quien quiero es a ti" Exclamo el ex delincuente "Dime, ¿Que puedo hacer para recuperarte?" Pregunto en sollozos.

Courtney lo regreso a ver "¿Sabes que puedes hacer?" Le dijo la castaña "Puedes tratar de acercarte mas a mi, ser mas amable y no andar besando a otras chicas; y en ese momento, seremos amigos. Y tal vez, y solo TAL VEZ, podamos volver a estar juntos." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"No se si pueda, aunque no pierdo nada por intentarlo" dijo Duncan "Gracias princesa" lo dijo mientras empezaba también a sonreír.

En ese omento, Duncan se acercaba a Courtney para abrazarla, pero resbaló, cayendo encima de ella. Ambos se sonrojaron por lo sucedido.

"Se puede saber que estas haciendo con nuestra hija" ambos voltearon y vieron a los padres de Courtney saliendo de su auto mientras iban gritando.

"Esto no es lo que parece" dijeron ambos a unísono mientras estaban totalmente rojos de la cara.

**Notas del Autor:**

**No soy muy fan del drama, pero quería ver que tal se me daba escribirlo. Aunque no es exactamente Ducan x Courtney por que es un final abierto. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Reviews son agradecidos. Si insultas, dime el por que para que pueda mejorar.**


End file.
